


Lust for you

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fingering, I am never tired of force sex, I have no problem if it actually happened in time gap between VIII and IX, Rey is lovely and active, Vagina Sex, ben solo kinda insecure for love, blowjob, brilliant Rey will take down the helmet, calling master on bed, kiss the scar, no longer virgin but still awkward, poor babies make out finally, poor kylo who masturbates wearing the helmet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 本索罗与蕾伊间的隐秘情事





	1. Melt you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于头盔和伤疤，我的想法是这样：  
> You wear the helmet again, and I will take it down.  
> You cover the scar, and I will reveal it with a kiss.  
> We can never run away from each other.  
> If nothing happened and nothing matters, why cover the past？  
> We build the wall, and we melt it down.

“Rey...”

蕾伊睁开了眼睛。

是他。

她的心跳很快，甚至不自主地喘息着，杰达的夜晚寂静无比，而除了强烈的来自他的信号，她此刻什么也无法感受到。

是他。

 

“Rey...”

凯洛伦没有想到他竟然叫出了她的名字。

他手上的动作继续着， 可心头的燥热在那声名字中冷却了下来，化作了冰凉的羞耻。

在无边无际的未知领域里，在硕大的星舰里，在最高处的某个房间里，有一个人，躲在他的头盔之下，想到这个名字，无助地勃起了，又正在无助地自慰着。

自渎本身不是一件羞耻的事情，但是，你的欲望为之燃起的人或事，毫无疑问，就是难以启齿的事情。

凯洛伦能想到她尖尖的眼角，发际线边上的茸毛，还有她眼睛里的泪水和嘴角的浅窝。

她会在做爱时说什么呢？她愉悦的声音又是什么样的呢？是轻轻的像梦呓一般呢喃，还是放荡的叫喊？

他是会牢牢地按住她的手掌，让她的双脚缠上他，还是会让她坐在身上，紧紧地托住她纤细的腰肢撞击他呢？

她是会不堪性爱的激烈，在高潮中不住地战栗，还是会不知疲倦地向着更深的深渊探索，在泥泞不堪的声响中满足地微笑？

“Rey...” 

那个流连情事的女孩忽然抬起了她的面孔，脸上的表情平静而冷漠。

本索罗睁开了眼睛。

 

蕾伊知道，本索罗正在想她。

她看着明朗的星空，心始终剧烈地咚咚跳着，她无法入睡无法平静，仿佛他一刻不停止，她也无法安息。他为什么能无休无止地拥有那么强烈的情绪，他的愤怒永远不会因为时间而平息，还是说，他想用这样的情绪来折磨她？

Crait一战之后，她关闭了他们之间的原力连接。

可是，他的存在无法逃避，常常像幽灵一样，在深夜里悄悄地出现，就如同此刻，让她除了他无法思考任何的事情直到他选择放过她。

但有时，她的失眠是因为她自己。

她感到了不寻常的燥热在她的腿间摩擦。

就像他偷偷开启原力连接的时候一样。

他真的以为自己睡着了吗？他难道觉得在他的影响下她可以毫无负担地熟睡？他就站在她的身边，她装作熟睡的样子，光剑就在她的枕边，她不害怕。

可他什么都没有做，除了轻轻地抚摸了她胳膊上的伤疤。从此以后她绑起了那个伤疤，连睡觉也不摘下。

可是，蕾伊，你又在生气什么呢？你是在失落吧。

你期待一个来自无数光年外的怀抱，在睡意缱绻里拥抱她的梦，还是一片掉落在梦境里的亲吻，或是留恋花丛、搅动春潮的手指？

你可以装作睡着的样子，等待这一切慢慢地发生，只当作一场梦。

然而......

有时在白日里，看到他的影像时，她会恍惚一下，仿佛那些禁果已经偷尝，她如何屈服于他们敌人的身下，而正义又是如何被情欲诱惑......她会在那样的幻想里，湿成一片。

“Ben...” 

她轻轻地叫了他的名字。

名字仿佛一个咒语，连接应声开启了。

蕾伊惊惶地看见那个人，依然戴着头盔，背对着她，坐在不远的地方。

蕾伊一下子明白了。

 

本索罗不得不停了下来，女孩正在他的身后。

“Ben...” 她呼唤他的名字，让他不得不深吸了一口气平复。

此刻他应该停下，可是，羞耻和危险和她的存在，成为了情欲的加速剂。他像着了魔一样地继续下去了。

“请你离开。” 这是他最后的理智了。

“Ben...”

他发出的呻吟，让她颤抖了一下。

 

原来如此啊。

 

本索罗知道她没有走，他也没有停，身下的勃起在这样绝望的情绪下却更加高涨，摩擦的快感在一片紧张中发酵得格外快，让他整个人不住地颤抖。

她会怎么看待自己呢？一个在自慰的软弱的人吗？你知道你就是我最大的弱点吗？你知道你的声音就能让我高潮吗？

忽然，他感觉到身后的床垫陷了下去，一双手搭上了他的肩膀。

金属的味道和他的身体让她的嗓子眼里泛起血腥味，她控制着自己紧张的手指，轻轻抚摸他的肩膀。她不知道他的头盔能做到怎样灵敏的程度，是否能辨认出，舌尖舔舐的触感。而那些红色的裂纹，滑过她的舌尖，让她知道这头盔下是一个同样炙热的灵魂。她早已脱下了衣衫，此刻赤裸的身体慢慢地贴上他脊背，粗厚的黑色布料仿佛在引诱她去摩擦。

就是这样，她轻轻抓弄着摩挲着他的身体，磨蹭着自己。

“Rey...”

他黏糊糊的滚烫的手，握住了她的手。

“傻瓜。”

她跪了起来，一下摘掉了他的头盔。

这是情欲的味道，她闻见了，他凌乱的黑发贴在脸上，细密的汗珠黏在额头上，眼睛的湿意落到了睫毛上。他看着她，她帮他剥开了额头上的乱发，露出了那双湿漉漉的漆黑眼睛。她不知道该说什么，她觉得自己好像无奈地笑了一下，而他好像也笑了。

他把她抱到了他的对面，坐在他的身上，他这才知道，紧紧贴着他后背的女孩，已经脱得精光了，可爱的双乳随着她的呼吸轻轻起伏着。

她的眼睛也在看着他身下昂起头的怪物，轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，伸出了手。

原来是这样的。她纤细的手指只能勉强地环绕住他，他想象他慢慢进入她身体的感觉，她会疼痛，但是...... 她慢慢地摩擦着，再抬头看向他。

这是你的。

凯洛伦想告诉她。

这是你的。

她眨了眨眼睛，看向了自己的手臂。

凯洛这才看到，她没什么都没有穿，除了那里，那个被遮盖起来的伤疤。

她要他解开。

他慢慢地抽开绑带，而她也没有停下取悦他的动作。那个仿佛拉手形状的伤疤就在那里，和那天夜里，他轻轻抚摸过的一模一样。

她知道。

他抚下身亲吻这个伤疤，用舌尖轻轻地舔舐、打转，那不是身体的敏感点，但确是情欲的起点，他听着她的呼吸声里开始掺杂着呻吟，开始怠慢她手里的动作。

他把她拉近了，近到他竖起的权杖，贴在她可爱的小腹上。他慢慢地吮吸着她的耳垂，尚且戴着黑手套的手指，揉捏着她的大腿和腰肢，让她不自觉地开始磨蹭，扭动，而不断地刺激着他。

他适时地用手指滑过了她的下身，她明显地颤抖了一下， 看见黑色手套上，亮晶晶的痕迹。

这算作是情欲的交换吗？

她低下头，轻轻地含住了他的手指，慢慢地咬下了手套，接着一点一点，脱去他的遮盖。

 

她终于躺在了他的身下，终于在她的两腿之间，看到了他的面孔。他已经进去了一根手指，缓缓地抽动着，异物的感觉并不好，但她能感觉到自己在本能地收缩着，抓紧着，而他耐心地，探寻着她的每一寸。

第二根手指。

她感受到了扩张的感觉，而他这次，还在舔舐着她的花蕊，让拼命地抓紧他的手指。他慢慢地吮吸，把一分一毫的快感分解得格外细致，让她慢慢地放松下来，开始一样游刃有余地吮吸他。

可真正进入的感觉与这根本不能相比。

比他任何想象中温暖的内壁紧紧地包裹着他，他强忍住抽动的欲望，温柔地去吻她，却尝到了她泪水的味道。

“对不起。” 

“我们都不必说抱歉。” 她抚摸着他的头发，牢牢地抱着他，他的身体和他的欲望此刻无比真实，穿透了多少梦境和渴望，给她的身体留下了深刻的感触。

她现在还在杰达的小屋里。

马上就会天亮，马上新的一天就会开始。

可就让黑夜多停留一会儿吧。

他撞击着她的身体，一点一点敲破阻碍触及她的快感，他也是快乐的，她只能紧紧地抓住他，无法作出过多的反应，只能等待着极乐的潮水慢慢从那里没过她的全身。

不能停下。

情欲的闸门一旦打开就再也无法关上，她只会索求更多，而他也只会攻占更多。在情到深处不可自已的时候，他抱着她冲刺，她感到了无意识的痉挛早已经开始。

不能停下。

 

清晨醒来的时候，她依旧绑起了她的绷带，那个伤口依旧不见日光。

他最后在她的耳边，呢喃了许多话，她太困太舒服了，什么都没有听到。

一切都不能停下了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恰好，本索罗害怕的人都是他爱的人，更巧合的是，他爱的人都离开过他。
> 
> 他需要很多的痕迹来确信爱的存在。

黑暗中开始的事情，只能在黑暗中继续，暂时的沉默是必须的逢场作戏。

 

 

清晨醒来的蕾伊觉得心情很好，阳光没有给她带来任何的负罪感，她就如同做了一个好梦一样，快乐而满足地睁开了眼睛。

荒凉的杰达并没有人烟，面对着一片无际的沙漠，她觉得思绪也跑到了沙漠的尽头。孤独其实也是一种自由。

在这片荒芜的土地上找到凯伯水晶，和从前在贾库拾荒本质上没有什么区别。

蕾伊觉得一切都回到了熟悉的轨道上，不止是环境、生活，还有……

某种不需要理由的期待。

 

你是不是会很惊讶，我想和你做爱呢？我也很惊讶。可是我想。

她假装从天黑的时候才开始期待夜晚。

 

连接开启了，他看见了她侧躺着的背影，被子盖在身上，露出一个瘦削的肩膀的形状。

察觉到他的来访，她没有动作没有声音，这让本索罗并不知道该怎么做。

本索罗并不能完整地回忆起昨晚一切是如何发生的，仿佛一场暴风雨来袭，汹涌热烈、摧枯拉朽，在黎明之际消失得无声无息。情爱的风暴眼是她身上可以微微看清痕迹的肋骨—这是他唯一确信一切发生过的证据。

而他也不敢揣测，因为她有突然离开、不辞而别的天赋，本索罗被她伤害过，本索罗有些害怕她。

凯洛伦会害怕人，那真是天大的笑话。

可是，本索罗害怕极了，他一直都很害怕。恰巧，他害怕的人，都是他爱的人，更巧合的是，他爱的人都选择过离开他。

最终，他什么也没做，躺在她的身边，默默地看着她的背影。

她也没有动作，仿佛在压抑的爱欲猛然爆发后，需要一点时间来寻找合适的节奏。

心灵是会做戏的，而身体是有记忆的。

终于，他轻轻地环住了她。

她感觉到他正在慢慢地把她拉进怀里，克制而缓慢。她没有丝毫的反抗，也没有配合。

渐渐地，她感觉到了他身体的温度。他的手掌，在她的肚子旁边。

然后，他也没有再继续了，没有碰她的下身，也没有碰她的胸部，甚至只是轻轻地搭在她的腰上。他没有跨过更多的界限，停在一个体面的边缘。

她能听到他平稳的呼吸声了。

他真的是奥加纳公主的儿子，礼仪周全、温柔体面的小少爷，会选择在做爱后的第二晚静静地拥抱爱人、相拥入眠。

假若不是她撞见了他在自慰，那他们距离这样的共眠还有相当遥远的距离吧，

蕾伊不知为何，觉得有些好笑，她的脑海里忽然浮现起他小时候的样子。小小的黑发男孩，赤着脚坐在高脚凳子上，脚都够不到地，小手抓着刀叉，学习如何优雅地进餐。

可他是怎么会成为那个掳拐她的死神呢？好奇让她开始了行动。

她轻轻地磨蹭他的小腿，用她的脚掌擦来擦起。

他果然不自觉地把她拉近了，仿佛是要她不要乱动。

那就再近一点吧。

她的臀部贴到了他的胯上，然后静静地等着他，听着他的呼吸变粗。

他当然明白她的呼唤，即使不确定某些事情，但他确信性爱一定不会让她失望。

得意的期待，在被压到他的身下的时候变成了一丝恐惧。他高大的身材和漆黑的眼睛，还是让蕾伊稍稍地颤抖了一下。

颤抖的刹那，她忽然明白了，她对他的情欲，从被掳拐的那天就开始了滋长。恐惧和爱欲，都会让人战栗颤抖，从哪一刻开始，爱欲胜过了恐惧，她不知道了。

她只能看着他贴得极近的、深邃的眼睛。他脸上的表情仿佛在压抑什么，脆弱又强势，只让她想更快地接纳他…

这次他的进入毫不迟疑，瞬间的饱胀让她觉得大脑一片空白。

这样的感觉真是奇妙啊，看着他的眼睛，包裹着他的身体……他的眼睛里是渴望，而身下是索取，这就是他了……

他慢慢地开始了抽插，她确信昨晚的他是生疏的了，今天他克制、缓慢却毫不留余地，完全地掌控了节奏。

她没有任何动作的必要了，他会给她的……

他把她拉了起来，深入的角度触发了新的体验，她紧紧地抱着他的肩膀，他托着已经在高潮边缘的她继续下去，没有丝毫要结束的意思，而这已经不是她能控制的了。

“Ben…”

当她已经在颤抖跳动的时候，他还没有结束，她不知道被延长的高潮会通向何处，只能呼唤他的名字，抓住他的身体……

“Rey…” 他也在呼唤她的名字，加快了他的速度。

 

蕾伊只觉得自己被彻底俘虏了，毫无力气，只有下身还是会时不时地抽搐几下，身体的其余部分仿佛失去了知觉，融化在温暖和惬意的余韵里。

这一回，换作她默默地抱住了他，抱住了她的死神。

听着她平静的呼吸声，她的死神轻轻地吻了她的额头。

她嘴角的笑意，是新的痕迹。

“晚安，sweetheart。” 

本索罗需要很多痕迹来确信爱的存在，比如她的肋骨，她的嘴角。

“我爱你。”

他在心里悄悄地说。


	3. never say love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “爱”这个字眼，总是让事情变得痛苦起来，虽然到现在，他也没有失去毫无保留地爱上一个人的能力。

凯伯水晶正在她的小桌板上闪闪发光，有了水晶，光剑的制造就可以开始了，她虽然并没有什么头绪，但是，距离她任务完成更近了。

凯伯水晶边上是那个熟悉的指向器，她凭借这个可以联系到义军，找到回去的方向。这提醒她，她不属于这里，她是最后的绝地武士，她是义军和银河系的希望。

她又转头看了一眼，角落里她平整的小床。

 

然而，在这片无人的沙漠里，在这张小床上，她跨越了无数光年的距离，和她的敌人做爱。

起风了，黄沙飞舞起来。曾经的圣城杰达成为了沙漠，一切存在的都终将不复了。

随着城市、人口一起消失的，是人搭建的立场和信念。这里除了黄沙，只有最真实的情感。

可黄沙会留下，而她会离开，就像黑夜终会结束。

 

可如果你真的爱上了黑夜呢？

黑暗给了其他感官更敏锐的感受力，性爱的千百种滋味在黑夜里娓娓道来。

她喜欢抚摸他的下身，让他的欲望在她的手里慢慢膨胀，再用指尖擦过前端渗出湿润的液体，听见他低喘陶醉的呻吟。

“Rey…” 他叫她名字的声音，仿佛能滴下渴盼和贪婪的汁液。

他就是一个渴盼和贪婪的双生体，用柔弱潮湿的眼神融化你，再用无休无止的进攻吞没你，除了被带向高潮的战栗你无处可逃。

可为什么要逃走呢？

蕾伊喜欢他在她的身体里，喜欢被他按着双手托起下巴，喜欢在没有力气的时候还被他顶撞着，喜欢在高潮的余韵里蜷缩在他的怀里……

“Ben…”

“sweetheart”

本索罗习惯性地吻她的额头，轻轻嗅她头发的味道。

“你知道，我一个人在外面吧。”

“我知道，我听出来了。” 他是想说，她越发不吝啬的呻吟。

她微微眯起了眼睛，嗔怒又甜蜜的样子更加诱人了。

是啊，她更加诱人了，仿佛粗粝的沙子露出了珍珠的光泽，又不失去沙砾的稚气。本索罗并不知道别的女孩在床上是什么样的，但她，是可爱又厉害的。

他伏上身来的时候，她会抬起腿，故意抵在他的胸口，要他慢慢地亲吻她的脚踝，再慢慢地靠近、进入。

她常常在不经意间就把他按在身下，要自己来掌握主动，她双手按在他的胸口，作出一副要征服她的样子，纤细的腰胯用力地扭动，娇小的胸部轻轻地晃动。

本索罗现在知道了那么多，她独一无二、独属于他的的地方。

 

“可以一直这样下去吗？” 她突然环住了他的脖子。

“一直什么？” 

“一直…” 她眨着眼睛思考了起来。

“一直做爱、高潮吗？” 他好像在故意逗她，嘴角露出了笑意。

她往他的怀里钻了钻，摇了摇头。

这样的答案也太不像答案了吧。可她想要的是什么呢？她每天期待的黑夜里又有什么呢？

“那和我一起做爱、高潮呢？” 

她忽然抬头看向了他。

他脸上依旧有轻松的笑意。月光在他的脸颊上投下的光影，让他的眼睛里有一片静静的湖，而这湖水里，泛起了几丝涟漪。

“一直和我一起。” 

她看着他的眼睛，湖水静静地漫过她的脚踝，仿佛有什么正在拉着她下沉。

她只记得最后她被他揽进了怀里，温柔地道了晚安，在他的气味里沉沉睡去。

她不记得她有没有点头。

 

本索罗并不需要这个答案。

“爱”这个字眼，总是让事情变得痛苦起来，虽然到现在，他也没有失去毫无保留地爱上一个人的能力。

 

黑夜终会结束的，蕾伊会明白，爱会带来更多的痛苦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是不是有点让人难受？
> 
> 是的
> 
> 我挺难受的。
> 
> 操
> 
> 话说我已经想好后面了，哎，非常甜蜜，也会有些让人难受。bittersweet 嘛。
> 
> 谈恋爱不是件容易的事情。
> 
> 也许让我想到了耶哥蕊特和囧雪诺说，希望永远没有离开那个山洞。
> 
> 想和大家聊聊，如果有话可以说说嘛～
> 
> 感谢每一位看到这里的朋友～


	4. 一期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “来找我吧。”
> 
> “真的？”
> 
> “假的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千里送剑，诚心一片。
> 
> 师徒梗预警
> 
> 开启了奇怪的开关

黎明总会到来的。

 

“蕾伊，你进行得怎么样了？” 全息影像里的波看起来十分憔悴。

“我已经找到水晶了，我很快就能回来。”

“好的，你知道，情况不是很好。”

“我知道，我会马上回来的。”

看着他的影像消失，蕾伊轻轻地叹了口气，然后在小桌前坐下，继续和水晶、金属作战。

 

“等一会儿…” 她感受到了原力里他的存在，他今天来得比往常早，她手头的事情还没有忙完。

“在造光剑吗？”

“这是机密。” 她转过身来白了他一眼。

“好的。”他暗自笑了，他可知道她身上更多的“秘密”，这可比义军的情报有意思多了。

女孩几乎趴在了桌子上，不时翻阅着书籍，发出刷刷的声响，手里还有叮叮咣咣的金属碰撞声。透过灯光能看到她头顶碎碎的不听话的头发。

他只是默默地看着她的背影，没有再说话。她不开口，他也不开口。

她看着一旁的断手剑，裂口露出了蓝森森的水晶，仿佛一个骇人的伤口。

断裂的光剑是一次理想主义的失败，可能人们会这么说。简单来说，就是她太天真了。

他们还在迷路，只不过有一部分在黑暗里重逢了。可这么一小部分的重逢，似乎就让她不敢再往前走了。

 

终于她揉着眼睛躺了下来，习惯地把他的身体当作枕头，一边伸手去摸他的重点。

他抓住了她的手，把它放回合适的位置，再把她好好地抱在怀里。

“这么累了还要做吗？” 

可等了那么久的人不是你吗？她抬眼看他。

可他真的不打算了，抱着她闭上了眼睛。

那就睡觉吧，混乱的思绪仿佛低低地浮起来了。

他的温度和气味和舒适的床铺一起，温柔地包裹着她。他和睡前的朦胧感觉融在了一起，这真是比做爱更危险的事情啊。

她在他的身边入睡，也会在他的身边醒来，迎接黎明，再等来黑夜，每个困倦的梦里都会有他。

这太多了。

“你来找我吧。”她忽然冒出来这样一个念头。

“你说真的？”

“假的。”

 

可他真地站在了她的面前了。

她打开了门，不敢相信他就站在她的面前，几乎想重新开一次门来确认。

他还是一如既往有些尴尬阴沉的样子。

她不知道该说些什么，她应该高兴吗？可她有些生气，他跨过太多距离了。

“没有别人。” 他说明了来意，她才意识到她根本没有想过他的到来可能是危险。

“真的？”她笑了一下，却涌上想哭的感觉，“你来做什么？”

“恰好路过。” 他看她的样子仿佛只是想让她放他进去。

“进来吧。”

这间小屋里第一次有了第二个人。说实话蕾伊不知道该怎么处理这样的情况，要怎么和他相处呢？一般他们直接是在床上的。

“你是怎么跑出来的，他们不知道吗？” 

“他们不会知道的。” 

“你吃饭了吗？”她想到了一个不错的话题。

“没有。” 本其实有点担心她能准备些什么吃的，他瞥一眼屋子，唯一的小桌上还摊着光剑的材料。

她立刻走到桌前挡住了桌子上的东西。

她显然还没有完成。

“绝地古籍之外，我们当时还有些自己的门道。” 他递给了她一本卷起来的小本子。

蕾伊犹豫了一下，接了过来，纸张都泛了黄。上面的字是墨水写的，有些晕开了，但依旧看得出这人写的一手好字。

这是他的东西吧。

她醒悟过来抬头看着他，他假装不知道发生了什么，就好像他不是差点拆了第一秩序才翻到了他的笔记。

“这上面也有可能是错的。”他背着手摇了摇头。

“谢谢。” 

“你就是来给我送小抄吗？” 她翻着本子，本的笔记非常随性，但可能他是历史上第一个做笔记的绝地吧。

 

“假如你当时做了我的徒弟，我就可以正大光明教你。” 他心里暗自想着。

他用余光瞥着女孩，她闭着眼睛，靠原力将光剑重新组装在了一起。

她睁开了眼睛，拿起来光剑，看了他一眼，紧张地按下了开关。

荧蓝色的光芒照亮了她的脸。

她成功了！她冲着他开心地笑了，耍了个剑花。他也露出了微笑。

这个瞬间和敌人一起庆祝是不是有些不合时宜呢？她关上了光剑，昂着下巴看着他。

“制造自己的光剑是绝地的考核之一。” 他说话的样子怎么搞得有些自豪呢？

她忽然猛地凑近了他的耳边。

本怔了一会儿，脸上泛起了点红晕，接着直接把她压倒在了床上。

“想这样吗？” 他让她翻过了身，压在她的身后，在入口处慢慢地磨蹭。

“是这样吗？”他贴在她的耳边轻轻说话。她笑了一下，他就捏了一下她的屁股。

她有些嗔怒地哼了一声，他还在慢慢地拨弄她已经动情的花朵，可她已经有些等不及了，几乎想一口吞下他。

“我可以亲自教你…” 他不着急地扶好她的胯，浅浅地在她的入口试探。

她撑着的双腿已经有些颤抖了。

“再叫一次。” 

“Master…” 她呼唤着，他慢慢地、一寸一寸地进入，直至最深处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没结束，还有，在写。给我点一个kudos，为即将毕业的女大学生送去一份温暖。


	5. The point of  no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love leads you to the point of no return. We 爱让你无路可退。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点琼瑶 但还成。  
> 最后面有我的小作文，解读一下本篇琼瑶。

他们在傍晚的时候出来散步，在天黑之后慢慢地走回去。

沙漠的夜晚，没有人烟却并不荒凉，漫天的星星都是陪伴，脚下的沙子也细细密密地挽留着你的脚步，远处的小屋也在等你，你指尖的温度也一直留在那里。

“星星。”

她抬起头，指向天空。本索罗也跟着抬起头，沙漠的夜空居然如此壮观。

他们看过宇宙的样子，却还是为头顶的星空感到震撼。

“我小的时候，他会和我一起认星星，和我讲每颗星星上他的冒险故事。”他不由自主地想起了他的过去，那时星空对他来说还是一片未知的冒险世界。

他想开着千年隼飞遍整个银河系，和他的父亲一起……

“我认到过贾库，他和我讲过贾库战役。”

“就是个垃圾场。” 她笑了一下踢了一脚沙子，“可在那里我五岁就见到了歼星舰，不过是埋在沙子里的。”她曾见过无数的飞船埋在黄沙里，她想象着他们曾经来自那片高空。

“每个人小时候都会有想飞遍银河系的愿望。”

她抬起来了头，伸起了手臂，仿佛想够到天上的星星。

“我在贾库的时候，想有一天，我要开着飞船飞向宇宙。”

“你做到了。” 

“是的，但当我第一次从宇宙里看到星星的时候，我觉得它们并没有我在贾库看到的那么美丽。其实也不过…” 

“不过很平常。” 

“是的，没有在贾库晚上看到的好看。”她转过头看着他。

“也没有Chandrila晚上好看。”

他的眼睛也那么好看，看着他表情柔和的脸庞。她不知道为什么就笑了。

她没有那么喜欢笑的。

笑着她就踮起脚轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇。

这是个甜滋滋的吻。他们第一次亲吻的时候，慌张而焦虑，仿佛只是两片颤抖的嘴唇撞在了一起，现在不会了。

他们只会尝到甜滋滋的味道。

他抱起了她，她惊喜地笑了，拿额头蹭着他。

“抬头看。”

她抬起了头，星空仿佛更近了。

接着她不知如何，就被他用原力轻轻浮起，她皱着眉头不知道他想做什么，最后落在了他的肩膀上。

“是不是更近一点了？”

星星就在她的眼前。

“是的。” 她摸了摸他的下巴，上面已经有些冒出来的胡渣了。

“你放我下来吧。”

他没有打算放她下来，只是亲吻了她蹭过的手指，让她不好意思地抽回了手。

“那就继续吧。” 她晃了晃腿。

本就这样背着她，慢慢地走在星空下，她卷弄着他的柔顺黑发。夜晚的凉风拂过她的后颈，让她心里有种奇异而新鲜的感觉，她仿佛回到了小时候，第一次看到沙漠壮观的夜空……怀着期待，许下无数愿望，相信一切奇迹。

“Ben…”

她叫了他的名字，却没有想好下一句要说什么。

 

她今晚表现得格外主动，她果断地占领了主动权。他现在躺在她的身下，她半跪着，他看她的眼神，仿佛在挑衅她。

“你辛苦了。”

她脱掉了他的衣服，俯下身给了他一次全新的享受，他几乎惊叫了一声，又在快感中慢慢地放松下来。

她听见了淫靡的水声，而他下意识地按了一下她的头，又很快松开了手。

她的眼神告诉他，这并没有关系。

这是她第一次这么干，看着他享受的表情和喘息声，她有些明白这么干的含义了。

看着爱人在面前高潮，快乐并不亚于自己。

她想给他欲罢不能的快感，也许这是最最原始朴实的爱意。

除了这些呢？

她也想和他在清晨一起醒来，她也想和他一起走在人间烟火里，和他一起在夜空下散步，去每一颗星星，在美丽的景色前相拥亲吻……看每日炊烟升起夕阳落下，听到孩子的欢笑和………

他在欲望和快感中上升，可她却觉得自己在无助地下落。

他摸着她的额头，提醒她自己快要到了。

她并不介意，他深深地进了几次，接着她感到了喉咙口的热度，没有多想就咽了下去。

 

他满足叹慰着，她躺在他的身下，贴在他的小腹上，他抚摸着她的头发、脸庞、嘴唇……她侧过头亲吻了一下他的小腹，没有动作，没有说话。

他把她慢慢地托起来，让她躺在他的胸口。

“我怎么给你呢？”

她摇了摇头，还是没有说话，只是躺在他的胸口，听着他的心跳声。

他再抬起了一点她的肩膀，细致地亲吻了她的嘴唇。

她依旧沉默着，眼睛里仿佛有些亮晶晶的东西，很快窝在了他的肩头，环着他的肩膀。

“Sweetheart” 他温柔地抚摸着她的脊背。

她的呼吸声开始变得有些颤抖，“本，我想…”

本索罗感到了有什么温暖的东西落在了他的胸口。

“我不想…” 她实实在在地哭了起来，抽泣着，泪水毫不吝啬地滚下来。她不知道自己在为什么难过，仿佛在向往什么，又知道那是徒劳，兴奋又失落，只能流下眼泪。

他深深地呼吸了一口，抱紧了她。

“Rey, 我爱你。”

 

这就是答案。

爱是痛苦的，至少他们之间的爱是痛苦的，他们要付出代价。

 

“It’s OK.”

他慢慢地坐了起来，让她平躺在了床上，耐心亲吻她眼角、嘴唇，拇指细细碾磨她的花蕊，又轻轻地抚慰她的花径。

“Rey…” 

他握住了她的手，十指相扣，缓缓地进入，细细地碾磨过他熟知的每一个角落。她轻轻地喘息，配合着他的节奏。

他们缓慢地、缓慢地做爱，仿佛要永远记住对方的身体一般，记在骨髓里。

每一次的交合，她都认真地拿出所有的注意力去感受，他的每一个动作、每一声的喘息她都要记住……高潮的花瓣一瓣一瓣地落下，落在他们的身体里，终于在一片黑暗里静谧而热烈地开放。

她仿佛碎成了齑粉融化在此时此刻，去用所有的力量记住他的爱和身体。

她想记住这一切的一切。

“我爱你，Ben。” 

她知道这已是不可回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实不相瞒，芮芮趴在罗胸口为绝美爱情而哭泣，这个场面，我思考已久。  
> 芮芮为什么会这么难过，因为她知道，他们的道路并不相同。在愉悦的性爱里她彻底地爱上了他，在选择以外的所有层面爱上了他，无可救药，但却不敢承认。因为爱会让你贪婪，你会去想未来，她幻想过的每一个美好未来，都与他有关，而这在此刻看来，又那么绝望。  
> 开罗比她大，懂得爱和恨的相似，明白爱的痛苦，他先选择了再一次毫无保留地去爱一个可能会伤害自己的人。他懂得，但他也选择爱。他爱芮芮，明白她的爱和苦楚，可暂时还是无能为力。  
> 我的表达方式不是很好，可能我自己想的明白，但写不好，但就是这么个意思。芮芮可能看上去有些弱了，但小姑娘第一次谈恋爱应该就是这样单纯吧，我只是focus在她比较敏感的面，大体的方向她还是有的。伦伦有点苦哈哈的，痴情人设我headcanon。


End file.
